


Hestia

by Ilthit



Category: I Was Kidnapped By Lesbian Pirates From Outer Space
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Susie's still looking for her place in her new life.





	Hestia

Sometimes Susie wondered if she wasn't more of a keep-the-home-fires-burning kind of gal. Sure she could don the costume and call herself a space pirate, but could she even shoot a laser gun? There was nothing wrong with being a homemaker, but Janet's home cannoned through space, got shot at, and was frequently updated to a new (stolen) model. Anyway the robots took care of housekeeping.

Perhaps she was just a bit of booty.

But Susie never did like to dwell, and in the meanwhile, there was adventure, the delectable Captain Janet, and all the shoes she could ever want.


End file.
